


幕间

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: G18S1-S2中间到底发生了什么。(.





	幕间

　　他同时感到灼热、煎熬和痛苦。  
　　这些感受他都不陌生，但当它们混合搅拌，糅在一起袭击他时，感觉是如此可怕。更别说它们程度又是如此之深。  
　　有人按着他的右肩，并不断重复：“请冷静一点，你的伤很严重。”  
　　之前发生了什么？这里是哪里？谁在说话？为什么如此难捱？  
　　鲁拉里对这些问题的答案一无所知，即使潜意识中自诩也是吃过不少苦的家伙，现在却依然没出息地因为受伤的痛苦而颤抖着。——他甚至记不起来自己受了什么伤。  
　　“我们会为你处理的，”之前那个声音说道，声线年轻又冰冷，以至于有些无机制，“那位大人说如果你同意，就……”  
　　“您意下如何呢？”  
　　那声音慢吞吞问话时，鲁拉里脑海中已经闪过了好几次“为什么还活着”。他想蜷缩起来，好歹扛过这些燃烧般的疼痛，但死死抓住肩膀和膝盖的手纹丝不动，甚至他的胸口上也又多了一份重量。  
　　“无所谓……怎样都！！！”  
　　他尽可能压低声音，从牙缝里拽出字词，但还是高估了自己。说到这里，他就已经控制不住将要吐出惨叫，只能憋住呼吸将其咽了回去。  
　　没错，怎样都好。放在这里自生自灭或是解决掉他，亦或是解决掉这痛苦，究竟如何都无所谓。  
　　“好，那请先休息一会儿吧。”对方回答着，抬头向自己周围的人下达了指令。  
　　有好几个不同又相似的声音低声交流着。鲁拉里仅仅是将眼睛睁开来去寻找声源就浪费了大量精力，但是如果不这样分散注意，他的脑子里就要被软弱的悲鸣挤爆了。  
　　意识恍惚的期间似乎发生了很多事，他痛呼、惨叫、翻滚和挣扎，都被外力压制回去了。  
　　他甚至咬住了一个人的手臂，在那道模糊又清晰的声音告诉他“接下来会非常痛苦，您可以咬住它来缓解”后，他像是一只叼住了猎物的丑陋鳄鱼一样，死死咬了上去。口腔和舌头被磨得发麻也毫不松口，血液从嘴角流下也无动于衷。  
　　发生了什么疯狂的事？  
　　他不知道，当时塞满大脑的感叹占去了所有思考的空间。他只想熬过这一切，或者说，结束这一切，不熬过去也行。  
　　而在灼热退去的现在，鲁拉里总算回想起了一些东西。  
　　被那些人救了一命吗？更之前的……成功了吗？  
　　他干巴巴地想着，左手的疼痛从未停歇，刺激着刚刚恢复清醒的脆弱神经。这如同缓慢烹煮的痛楚并不好受，但总比之前的好。鲁拉里可不想再那么狼狈了。  
　　就在他准备坐起来的时候，一只手按住了他。  
　　“现在还不宜下床。之前的药效还有残留，你没有力气行动。”  
　　之前一直在耳边的声音再度出现了，鲁拉里现在知道它的确属于某个克沙鲁。——到底是谁？这并不重要，鲁拉里甚至分不清那些长袍和面具底下到底是男是女。虽然眼前这个很明显是男性。  
　　“里亚帕拉被破坏了？那个女孩如何？”鲁拉里顺从那只手轻轻按着他胸口的动作躺了回去，开口就问。同时注意到了自己的身体，左手已经完全不属于自己了，取代的是一条机械制的假肢，鲁拉里无法控制。  
　　难怪之前有更尖锐的痛苦。  
　　“你成功了，”克沙鲁和以往一样立刻汇报情况，但或许是因为彼此的落差——他俯视着鲁拉里，让躺着的那个心里稍有不适，“那个萨满女孩被她的同伴救了回去。”  
　　“塔拉克呢？”  
　　“……我们并没有找到他，”给出答案的克沙鲁也犹豫了片刻，似乎为这个答案同样不满，但他同时加大了将鲁拉里摁回原位的力气，“请冷静，我们也同样没有找到他的尸体，或者说，任何证明他死亡的东西。他失踪了，以活着的状态。”  
　　“或许我们很快就有他的消息了。”克沙鲁以一种安慰的口吻说道。  
　　“……”鲁拉里对此只是点了点头。  
　　“你的左手，”气氛静止了片刻，克沙鲁再度打破沉默，“因为伤势过重不得不舍弃，我们给你装了代替品。”  
　　“这是之前我同意过的事吧。”  
　　鲁拉里皱了皱眉，语气不善地回答。他并没有因为克沙鲁之前的说辞放下心来，实际上更加担忧了，而此刻克沙鲁突然再提这件事的用意似乎也并不简单，他莫名感到不安。  
　　“是的，”克沙鲁刚才一直虚按在鲁拉里左胸口的手滑动着到了假肢上，虽然本身没有触感，还认为左手尚在的潜意识和通过假肢传递的重量还是让鲁拉里感受到了他的动作，那称得上慢条斯理，“但你还不能使用它，也不能……激发它的能力。”  
　　“……嗯？”  
　　黑龙骑士发出疑惑的单音节，这似乎在某种程度上取悦了这个克沙鲁，从面具后传来短促的笑声。  
　　“你可以借它获得更强的力量，只要给你一些，”他的指尖一路划动着，又从假肢来到鲁拉里胡须已被刮得干干净净的下颌，声音忽然放轻了，“我们的东西。”  
　　昏暗的房间内因为某些碰撞、摩擦的沉闷声响而充斥着混乱暧昧的气氛。  
　　“……停下！”鲁拉里喊道，但这在急喘之中加入的声明毫无威慑力，反而将他窘迫和慌张的心思从抵抗和愤怒的行为之下剥离出来，暴露在在场人员的眼皮底下，“你们到底在干什么？！”  
　　他的手脚都被另外的三个克沙鲁紧紧抓着，连根本无法动弹的假肢都有人控制着肩膀的连接处。但令鲁拉里反应过激的远远不止这些：先前一直在同他交流的那个克沙鲁从他的身旁绕到了背后，跪在那块床板上，然后——  
　　从后面伸手，绕过鲁拉里的脸侧，握住了他的咽喉。  
　　刚开始只是富有威胁意味的压着气管，接着抚过喉结，将鲁拉里的头抬了起来，转而用双手捧着，仰视着上方。  
　　“当做仪式吧，以取代更庞大复杂的那一个，”克沙鲁居高临下地朝他说话，语调冰冷，“你左手的假肢是‘我们的东西’，所以也只有‘我们’可以使用。将一个人彻底转变要耗费的东西太多，我们会选择更简单直接的方式。”  
　　“不需要，放开。”  
　　克沙鲁对此保持了沉默，转而用指尖不停地摩擦他下颌的弧度，甚至用拇指指肚抚上了鲁拉里的下唇。他同时死死固定着黑龙骑士的头，不允许他过度地转动头颅。  
　　“开始吧。”他再次下达了指令。  
　　鲁拉里的眼前立刻被一片漆黑覆盖。  
　　原本以为是自己的眼睛出了问题，或是克沙鲁用了某种魔法，但轻微的重量提醒了鲁拉里：只是有一个克沙鲁取下了自己的面具，盖在了他的脸上。  
　　他再次挣扎起来，但克沙鲁们一如过去战斗时无所畏惧也不被影响地压制着他。还残留在体内的药效也发挥着作用，光是抬起手臂和腿就仿佛用尽了全力，更别说挥动它们进行战斗。  
　　“给我滚开！”他如此警告，急促的呼吸和说话引起的吐息扑在面具上又返到脸上，过于湿热和密闭的空间令人感到更加难过，“你们不怕戴安——！”  
　　他的声音突然被掐断，转为一声近似于忍痛的闷哼。  
　　“做什么？！”  
　　他随即更加大声地质问。  
　　温暖的口腔覆上了赤裸的胸口，原本按着膝盖的双手移动到了敏感的腰侧，指尖快速画过身体上交错的伤痕，最后着手解开鲁拉里下身的铠甲。因为脸上盖着面具，这一切动作都由全身感受更加清晰的鲁拉里亲自品尝着。  
　　“那位大人不会阻止，这也是让你拥有更多力量的手段而已。至于在做什么……”克沙鲁缓缓弯下腰，把脸贴在了黑龙骑士的脑后，而站在鲁拉里身前的那个克沙鲁脱去黑龙骑士的铠甲和衬裤，露出光裸修长的腿，“我们将把我们的血液和精液‘喂’给你。”  
　　克沙鲁看着那个拥有和自己相同脸庞的人埋下头去，含入鲁拉里还萎靡着的欲望。  
　　被他们控制住的黑龙骑士因为刺激而想把身体蜷缩起来，但最后成功的只有曲起的双腿，在吞入他的人的脸侧折叠发颤。被随意扣在脸上的面具之下传来时不时因为压抑声音而停顿的急促呼吸和间断的闷哼，身体肌肉绷紧，红色的发丝因为泌出的汗水卷曲地贴在皮肤上，倘若让克沙鲁去形容，他甚至可能将其称为美妙。  
　　黑龙骑士显然对这类事没什么经验，以至于无法应对，这在克沙鲁抚摸他身体的时候就察觉到了。警惕，僵硬，不知所措的颤抖和逃避。连原本生硬低沉的男声都柔软了许多。  
　　大概这个时候，一直绷紧的唇线也融化了。  
　　他如此想着，另一个克沙鲁正好抬起了头，用袖子擦去嘴角的水痕，并拿回了鲁拉里脸上的假面。  
　　鲁拉里刚好正微微张嘴吐出一口气，过去一直干燥甚至起皮开裂的嘴唇此刻却因为他自己的唾液和呼吸泛着水光。  
　　突然再度接触光线使他的瞳孔收缩着，这番生理反应陡然让克沙鲁心生几分“也不过如此”的感叹。  
　　究竟是何种“如此”自然说不清楚，克沙鲁也知道自己的心情算得上荒谬。他伸手摸了摸对方因为潮湿的空气而触感滑腻的那一小块皮肤，即使隔着手套，他却能想象出触感。这自然招来鲁拉里愤怒的瞪视，但当他的目光和刚被人用口舌抚慰过的、湿漉漉的胸膛以及下体组合起来，显得十分可笑。  
　　或者说可怜。  
　　他在面具之下露出无声的笑容，重新抬头把目光落在了另外的克沙鲁身上。  
　　之前的那个从长袍底下拿出药瓶，抬着鲁拉里的膝盖内侧使其更多地打开身体，下体连同后穴完全暴露在了克沙鲁眼前。先前他已经让鲁拉里兴奋了起来，已经开始流出前液的性器在冰冷的空气中勃起，因为黑龙骑士的挣扎而晃动。鲁拉里为此羞愤又尴尬，但他毫无办法。  
　　克沙鲁取出瓶塞，把里面淡粉色的痊愈药水从对方阴茎的顶端浇下了一大半，那些略微粘稠的药液很快流到了根部。鲁拉里因为这份冰冷倒吸了一口凉气，本来只是抓着他手臂的克沙鲁这时候也采取了行动，他们的其中一个伸出手玩弄刚才同样被照顾过的乳首，配合着侵犯下体的人将其夹在两指间揉弄，手掌也挤压着弹性的肌肉，通过粗糙的手套增大摩擦。这使得即使此处并不敏感，被玩弄的人还是感受到了相当的刺激。  
　　最开始的克沙鲁能看到这一切，鲁拉里的每一次挣扎，身体的颤抖与紧绷，而现在他的身体开始染上红色，像是在湿透的纸上晕开色彩那样，而耳根是下笔的地方。  
　　侵犯下身的那个在药液浸湿耻毛之前就有了动作，他脱去手套，勾着液体按揉黑龙骑士的会阴，把对方稍有冷却的欲望又引发了更多出来。鲁拉里扭动身体想逃过他的触碰，但最后克沙鲁还是如愿以偿地花了足够力气在那块敏感带上，让对方因为这份陌生的快感战栗兴奋，压抑呻吟却又无法掩饰情欲。  
　　光是这样鲁拉里就难堪到眼底湿润了，身后那个克沙鲁依旧紧紧固定着他的头，让他靠在自己的臂弯里，每次他妄图转动头部，耳道都被衣物的摩擦声塞满了，和之前那些人制住他时一样的声响。从未有人触碰过的皮肤先是被冰凉的液体覆盖，在之后紧接而来的却是称得上炙烤的恶意爱抚，并且很快，沾着液体的手指向更后方抹去。  
　　克沙鲁试着朝里面插入一个指尖，这动作很快停止，反而是所有人干脆把不停挣扎想要逃走的鲁拉里翻了个身固定住，转为双膝跪在床上而上身完全陷入另一个克沙鲁怀抱的姿势，这过程相当困难，但总归是完成了。鲁拉里脸埋在克沙鲁宽大的袖子中艰难地喘息着，当他不得已张大嘴换气时，那个克沙鲁才调整了姿势让他更容易呼吸。  
　　一切继续，克沙鲁把剩下的药液全倒在了黑龙骑士臀缝中，捏着柔软的臀肉将臀瓣掰开，继续开拓紧致的甬道。黑龙骑士的体温一直偏高，当克沙鲁细致地抚摸内部时这点更是明显，柔软而滑腻的内部被一点点撑开，放软，适应入侵者逐渐升级的大小和步调，粉色的药液被带了更多进去，让那里像被烫化的油膏，黏湿且柔软，收缩更像吮吸，拒绝更像欢迎。一直等鲁拉里不自觉地发出短促的、甜腻的呻吟，克沙鲁终于暂停了一会儿动作。  
　　与此相对的也是鲁拉里不明所以地睁大眼睛，快感与其说是传进脑中不如说是刺入，像是顺着脊椎劈开那样。  
　　克沙鲁停下的动作就像故意给鲁拉里反应过来的时间一样，等黑龙骑士意识到刚才自己是因为身体的欢愉而发出声后，他就开始继续刺激那一小块地方，摩擦和按揉。这份快乐让身体更加兴奋，鲁拉里的前端已经完全挺立，即使并没有施予直接刺激也在不停地流下粘稠透明的前液。他的腰也软了下去，甚至必须用右手尽可能地攥着克沙鲁的长袍来防止身体滑落到床板上，但现在，他结实挺翘的臀和下塌的柔韧腰已经勾出了足够放荡的弧度。  
　　之前玩弄乳首的克沙鲁也重新开始动作，把那里刺激得充血红肿，顺便用空闲的手紧贴着鲁拉里的皮肉，在轮廓明显的肌肉和伤疤的沟壑上逡巡，摸索着别的敏感带又顺带镇压下他的挣扎。  
　　快感就像一把又一把的利剑，不断攻击着防备已经脆弱得不堪一击的精神。  
　　在又一次鲁拉里因为压抑呻吟和呼吸而不得不张开嘴喘息时，一直只是抱着他的克沙鲁终于再度有了动作。他把食指和中指一同伸入了黑龙骑士的口腔中，细致地摸过每一寸黏膜，在鲁拉里用力咬下来的时候更是将无名指也塞了进去夹着软滑的舌头搅动，很快，分泌出的过量唾液就沾满了他的手指，并顺着指缝和嘴角流出。克沙鲁将手指插得几乎靠近喉咙，丝毫没有因为被咬得不停流血就退缩，这使鲁拉里反而很快松开了打算咬断他手指的牙关咳嗽起来。被强制打开嘴塞满异物，被摸索着柔软的舌头，煎熬和刺激甚至使鲁拉里的眼睛再度分泌泪水。  
　　在鲁拉里窒息之前，克沙鲁撤出了手指，两个都是。他立刻剧烈咳嗽起来，已经被好好开拓过的后穴收缩着，显得格外淫靡的殷红内壁则随着穴口的一张一合在空气中若隐若现。跪在他身后的那个却是解开了袍子和里衣，用已经完全勃起的性器在鲁拉里糊满了药液的臀缝间蹭了两下，便插入了后穴。  
　　蓄势待发的肉棍慢慢地挤了进去，圆润粗大的头部一点点将紧致的内部撑得更开。即使之前已经被扩张过，这种带着撕裂威胁的诡异的饱胀感还是让鲁拉里两腿发软，他几乎跪不住了。但那个克沙鲁抓着他的腰胯不让他动弹，更是借此把他往后拖拽，就像鲁拉里自己往后翘着屁股配合他一样。不一会儿，他就顶到了相当里面的地方。  
　　克沙鲁发出一声难耐的低喘，似乎是绞得紧紧的、又十分炽热和湿润的甬道使他十分舒服一样，然后他开始抽动。在鲁拉里停下咳嗽喘过气来前，这侵犯使他难忍地呻吟出声，即便之后压为了闷哼也无济于事，他已经无力于控制呼吸咬紧牙关了。穴肉被破开，肠道被塞满摩擦，这很快转成了让人头皮发麻的诡异快感，让他头晕目眩，而同时克沙鲁又一次用拇指指肚抚摸着他的下唇。或者准确说，克沙鲁只是把手放在了那儿，而鲁拉里的身体随着顶弄晃动着，让湿润的嘴唇一次次蹭过去。托之前那些动作的福，那里已经被血丝和唾液滋润得柔软又充满弹性，而沙哑低沉的呻吟正从双唇的缝隙中泄漏。  
　　鲁拉里甚至没有心思再去瞪视谁，目光聚焦也失败了，光是忍受后穴中的快感就花去了大量精力，屈辱、痛苦和快感将他裹得密不透风，他甚至不知道自己的右手是在紧紧抓着对方的袍袖还是在推开对方，更火上浇油的是那个克沙鲁甚至开始有意刺激之前那块敏感处。  
　　层层叠叠的快感包围上来，令人无法抗拒地刺入神经，更多生理性的泪水从眼角沁出，而直到克鲁空出一只手摸上了鲁拉里的性器时他立刻就射了出来，才发现累积的快感有如此之多。  
　　高潮让黑龙骑士的脑子一片空白，他睁大了眼睛恍惚了好一会儿，瞳孔也放大又缩小。他脸上被肏到高潮的迷乱、缓和过来后不可置信的表情以及更加无力也更加敏感的身体只能是助兴剂，克沙鲁比之前更激动。  
　　与鲁拉里有过交谈的那个克沙鲁在重复无数次抚过他的嘴唇后终于又再度将拇指插入了对方已经无力紧闭的双唇中，让牙齿一颗颗割过指肚地、一直摸到了最里面的那颗，然后掰开了鲁拉里的嘴让其大张着。这么单手托着他的头，用另一只原本在鲁拉里后颈轻抚的手解开了自己的长袍，最后扶着肿胀的阴茎进入了黑龙骑士的口腔。  
　　鲁拉里的嘴里早就因为他之前的玩弄而分泌了大量唾液，湿滑炽热的黏膜和舌头抚慰着欲望，让人难以忍耐地想插入得更深。而两处同时被插入异物，甚至引起呕吐感的刺激却让鲁拉里十分难受，连睫毛都被泪水和汗水浸透而湿漉漉的，那些闷哼和呻吟仿佛也同样是从湖底捞出的水草，柔软湿润。  
　　在克沙鲁的插入更进一步时，他再次开始咳嗽和干呕，收缩的喉咙和后穴同时讨好着两个克沙鲁。——幸好很快，前面的克沙鲁抽出了糊上一层水光的性器，给鲁拉里喘息的空隙。说是如此，但其实在他身后动作的克沙鲁并没有同样的好心。  
　　被迫的口交进行了很多次，即使在鲁拉里后穴已经被射进了满满的精液后也没有停止，反而只是换了一个人对后穴进行侵犯。  
　　——他们的目的就是如此，让这个人喝下他们的血液，体内被灌满精液，直到那里再也含不住而从穴口溢出来。  
　　射在鲁拉里脸上后，克沙鲁将挂在鼻梁上、睫毛上和其他部位的白浊都刮进了他的嘴里，那些体液混着之前克沙鲁手指被咬出的鲜血留在了口中。即使他根本没有吞咽动作，克沙鲁也毫不在意。  
　　再度和鲁拉里对视时，黑龙骑士的目光已经变得湿润柔软又无神，仿佛只是两块沉在水底的红水晶。  
　　克沙鲁知道这只是药物和大量刺激以及过度高潮的结果，他不可能一直这样，但——  
　　从这怪诞的一切逃离出去之后，即使不可能记得发生了什么，黑龙骑士原本的目光也并不会比现在这样沦入情欲之中好到哪里去。  
　　已经有别的东西让鲁拉里“死去”了。


End file.
